forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dis
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = None | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 2 | location-GW = the Nine Hells | refs-GW = | type-WA = Layer | shape-size-WA = Finite | gravity-WA = Normal | mutability-WA = Normal | element-energy-WA = Fire affinity | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = 2 | location-WA = the Nine Hells | refs-WA = | type-WT = Layer | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable | element-energy-WT = None | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = 2 | location-WT = the Nine Hells | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Dis was the second layer of the Nine Hells of Baator. It was almost entirely covered by the city of the same name that stood in a valley surrounded by a ring of spiked mountains. As far as most visitors and inhabitants were concerned, the layer and the city were indistinguishable. Geography Despite being potentially infinite, the city of Dis always felt crowded and oppressive to anyone inside. The entire city was made of red-hot iron. Every wall and cobblestone burned to the touch. The material exuded a column of smoke that constantly shrouded the layer in a dark haze. Geographical Features Someone who managed to leave the city could walk away from it, leaving it behind as its valley lay hidden by a ring of mountains. However, very few accounts of the city's exterior were known. On the other hand, approaching Dis felt like a break from reality. A traveler could only arrive at the city by following a road paved with skulls. As the walls approached, one was, without noticing a transition, suddenly inside the city, with no edge or outer wall in sight. Trade The city hosted numerous markets and bazaars whose wares attracted creatures from various planes. Notable Locations * The Iron Tower, personal fortress of Dispater, Lord of the Second. It was visible from the entire layer due to its enormous height, as it rose above the haze. * The Garden of Delights, a facility that offered the illusion of sumptuous meals and pleasures of the flesh for exorbitant fees. * Mentiri, the great prison of Dis, which held those that broke the rules of the Hells. It "reformed" its prisoners by constantly tempting them into becoming evil. Inhabitants The streets of Dis were always crowded with parading devil nobles and workers that constantly remodeled the city at Dispater's behest. The most numerous inhabitants were abishai, imps, lemures, nupperibos, and spinagons, but also shades and other planar creatures could be found. The city's underground dungeons were filled with petitioners, prisoners of the Blood War, and kidnapped mortals from the Prime Material plane. Their tortured screams could be heard on the surface through vents in the city walls. Appendix References Connections pt-br:Dis Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the World Axis planes Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Lower Planes